Bratz The Troubles Chapter 16 One Thing
by AbbyDenny
Summary: The Girls With A Passion For Fashion


Chapter 16 "One Thing"

Cloe's phone rang again, it was the 7th time that hour. Every single time it rang, she hoped it was Cameron, even though she was totally pissed at him. Who was she kidding? She missed him! They hadn't talked for 2 days and she was starting to worry. The 8th time it rang, Cloe had checked it yet again hoping it would be Cameron, but instead, it was just Jade again.

"Hey girl we really need to talk, I'm worried about you! Call me back." Jade said on the answering machine. Cloe rolled over to the other side of her king sized bed. She groaned at the sunlight trying to peek through her closed windows.

"Cloe honey, please open the door and eat something." Cloe's mom called from outside her door. Cloe ignored her, throwing the covers over her face and groaning. Luckily Cloe's mom knew where a spare key was, and she unlocked Cloe's door and walked in.

"MOOOOOM!" Cloe screamed.

"I'm just leaving it on your desk because you have to eat at some time." Her mom said, placing the silver tray of buttermilk pancakes on Cloe's desk. She walked out, locking the door from the outside and slid the spare key under the door, knowing Cloe would be mad if she didn't. Cloe sat up at the smell of buttermilk pancakes, it was tempting, but she didn't feel like walking 2 feet to get her food. Her phone rang again, she checked it hoping yet again it would be her possible ex-boyfriend. This time it was Yasmin, this had only been the 3rd time she'd called. Cloe tossed her phone to the other side of the room. She moaned, standing up and taking the lid off of the silver tray of delicious pancakes. She chowed down, she hadn't eaten in forever. She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was a mess, she had a red nose from blowing it so much, puffy red eyes from crying so much, and a silk robe and bunny slippers on. God she looked awful. When she finished her food she walked back over to her bed and layed down. Her phone rang yet again. She'd thrown it across the room though, it could be Cameron though. Cloe started making a list of pro's and con's in her head instead of getting up and answering the damn thing. She hoped out of bed and picked up her phone.

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cloe screamed, dropping the phone on her bed. It was only Jade. She sent it to voicemail.

"That's it, Yasmin and I are outside your bedroom door and we're going to break it down unless you talk to us." Jade said on the voicemail. Cloe didn't believe her, she unlcked her bedroom door and peeked out, but Jade was ready and pushed open the door, forcing her way in. Yasmin followed her in quickly. They both stared at Cloe in astonishment.

"What." Cloe said, crossing her arms. Both Jade and Yasmin had their sleepover bags with them, Cloe knew that ment only one thing, they weren't going anywhere. In barged Eric and Koby too. "REALLY?!" Cloe said, running over to her bed and covering her hideous self up.

"Chill out girl, they're not your boyfriend, besides he won't care anyways." Jade said, holding hands with Koby.

"Don't you mean wouldn't?" Cloe said, pulling the covers down so she could look at them.

"Sorry chicka, but no." Jade said, stepping to the side with Koby. There Cameron was standing there.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cloe screamed. She ran over to Cameron, tackling him.

"I LOVE YOU I'M SO SORRY!" Cloe said kissing him a ton. She didn't even care what she looked like, she was just happy he was here.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing babe. I love you, I didn't mean to throw that drink on you, I'm sorry please forgive me." Cameron said, standing up and squeezing her tightly. She squeezed back tightly, and kissed him.

"It's fine please don't ever not talk to me for 2 days EVER again!" Cloe said jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He placed his hands on her butt to hold her up, he was so happy. He didn't want to let go of her.

"Now that that's over," Jade began "what do we do first?" She clapped her hands together, looking around.

"First of all, I'm going to take a shower while you 2 clean up my room!" Cloe took Cameron's hand and walked him to the bathroom with her. She needed a nice, hot, and steamy shower with him. She unzipped his pants when they got in there and it started. This is why life is worth living. Cloe thought. As she turned on the shower and both of them stepped in, totally nude, and totally in love.


End file.
